Love Story A Yuki Sohma Oneshot
by Dex20xXem1
Summary: This for for ToxThexEndxx on quizilla since I somehow can't publish it on there. ENJOY


I couldn't help but blush at his presence.

Nor giggle when he talked to me.

Or not wash one hand for days when he brushed against it.

What are these feelings I'm beginning to feel…

For my best guy friend?

Could our friendship…. Blossom…

Into something more?

"Emi-san! Emi-san!" I heard my best friend, Tohru Honda, yell in the hall as she ran towards me.

I turned in the direction she yelled at me, and saw her running down the somewhat-crowded hall, bumping into people.

She skidded in front of me, and panted, holding up a crumpled piece of paper.

"Tohru-san, I don't understand what you are trying to give me," I told her crossly.

She un-crumpled the paper, and it read:

Auditions for Romeo and Juliet

Today, in the Auditorium 4pm

"You want me to try out?" I asked her.

"Yes! Because Yuki-kun is trying out!" she answered happily.

I felt my face grow warm. "T-there is no way I am trying out with the Prince of the school!" I said sternly, accidently stuttering.

"But what if I told you that he wanted to try out with you, since you are his best friend?" she whispered, loud enough for only me to hear.

I stared at her, wide-eyed. _Yuki-kun wants to try out with me?_ I questioned in my mind. _She must be bluffing._

"You're bluffing," I said.

"Not at all! He really does! He told me to tell you to meet him in the auditorium 10 minutes before the auditions. Good luck, Emi-san!" she said, and she skipped off, leaving me with my jaw to the floor.

*Later on that day, precisely 3:50pm*

I pushed in the heavy wood door that led to the auditorium, and walked inside.

"Hello? Yuki?" I said his name in a whisper.

"Over here," I heard a soft voice say to my right.

I turned to see Yuki Sohma leaning against the wall, looking at me with his purple eyes. I blushed slightly, but I covered it with my long blonde hair. I walked over to him.

"So, you wanted to try out for the Romeo and Juliet parts with me?" I asked him.

"Yes, if that's alright with you," he answered, taking my hand in his. It felt warm, and I blushed again.

"So, are we just going to read off a script?" I asked him.

"Actually, since I know you can sing, I thought we could sing a song instead," he answered.

"A-a song?" I repeated, stuttering.

He handed me a piece of paper, and I took it. The song was 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift.

"I know this song," I said, looking up at him.

"Then it shouldn't be hard for you to sing it," he said to me, smiling sweetly.

*20 minutes later*

"Yuki Sohma and Emi Kim, you're up next," told us, and we both walked out on the stage.

"What are you two auditioning for?" a lady asked us, sitting in the seats below.

"Romeo and Juliet," Yuki answered.

"Alright then, let's see what you can do," she said, looking at her clipboard.

The music started, and I sang.

"**We were both young, when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there, on a balcony of summer air**"

I see the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
and say hello, little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go  
And I said...

Then we both sang:

"**Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby just say yes.**"

Then I sang:

"**So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes escape this town for a little while  
Oh, Oh**"

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet" But you were everything to me  
I was begging you, please don't go  
And I said...

Then we both sang:

"**Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby just say yes**"

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story, baby just say yes  
Oh, Oh

Then I sang:

"**I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said...**"

Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Then we both sang, turning to each other, locking eyes:

"**Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you, and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say... yes**"

Then I sang the last verses:

"**Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
'cause we were both young when I first saw you…"**

And the song ended. I hugged Yuki out of nowhere, and he returned the hug.

"So, will you be my Juliet?" he whispered in my ear.

I smiled, and said, "Yes, and you'll be my Romeo."

We got the part as Romeo and Juliet.

The play was fabulous, and I got to kiss my Romeo for the first time.

Now we're called the "Romeo and Juliet" of the school.

But I like the title.

We met… by a love story.


End file.
